Wind
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: Tenten's finally found a way to kick his royal behind. Neji's, that is. Just how much does he like losing? In this case, he likes it a lot. NejiTen R&R! Sequel to 'Bandages', oneshot, and complete!
1. Wind

Wind

A/N: Nice to see you all!! Well, technically I'm not seeing you, but whatever. I was so proud of the reviews I got for _Bandages_,my other NejiTen, so I decided to write a sequel! Please read _Bandages _before you read this, otherwise this story may not make sense. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it were, it'd be called **_Tenten. _**And Asuma's advice is definitely not mine. I'm not that smart. T-T

* * *

'_Stay at home my butt, Neji. There's no way I'm gonna stay at home and do **nothing **all day,' _she thought, watching his form slowly retreat from the building. _'What an idiot. But still, I need to find a way to beat him.'_

Tenten laid down on her bed for a moment, arms behind her head, pondering what she could do. _'Well…knowing Neji, he'd just go home since he refuses to train with anyone else…Hmm…How about the forest on the west side? Yeah, that'd be good!'_

* * *

Tenten stood frozen, staring at the metal gate. A large sign that read DO NOT ENTER was hooked onto the smooth steel. She walked up to the gate, looking through it to see a large tree within arms reach. Tenten glanced again at the sign, but shook her head. Curiosity always won her over. Besides, signs never really were effective against her. 

She carefully slipped one arm through the gate, gingerly touching the rough wood. Tenten roughly gripped the wood, feeling a slight amount of chakra leak from her fingertips. Before she could jump back, the tree was split in half. It fell to the earth, making a loud noise as it did. Her arm, still in between the gate, was outreached and unmoving. Tenten eyes widened as she saw past the now fallen tree. Her breathing started getting heavy as she withdrew her arm, replacing it at her side.

'_It's one of **those**…It's a tree that feeds off chakra!'_ Tenten glimpsed at the collapsed tree once again. _'I cut it in half… That means…my chakra is wind?' _Tenten stared disbelievingly at the tree. Of all the people she knew, none but Asuma had the wind natured chakra. She calmly brought up her hands and stared at them. Without a hint of hesitation, she balled them up into fists. Her next destination…Asuma-sensei's house.

* * *

Tenten looked up at the large house. Step by step, she quietly walked up to the door and tapped the door with the back of her hand. 

Asuma peeked through a crack in the open door before realizing that it was Gai's student, Tenten, at his door. Attempting to welcome her inside, he widened the space between the door and wall. Tenten shook her head and plainly stated,

"The backyard, if you don't mind,"

Asuma softly shut his front door as he stepped outside, leading Tenten to the backyard. _'I wonder what Gai's kid would want from me? Unless she's looking for someone sane since her team is…nah.'_

"Asuma-sensei,"

"Hai?"

"…I want you to teach me how to use the wind chakra."

Asuma stared at her. The best kunoichi of her year, asking him for help with wind chakra? _'Wait a sec…did she say wind?' _Asuma sighed, putting out his cigarette. _'That's unusual. Who knew that Konoha's Weapon Mistress had wind chakra? She's gonna be a ninja to watch out for.'_

"You've got wind chakra?" Asuma asked.

"Yes," Tenten replied. "And I wanna know how to use it. You're the only person I know who can help."

"You're gonna be one hell of a ninja, then,"

"What?" she asked, thinking her ears deceived her. "I'm gonna be what?"

"One hell of a ninja," he repeated.

"…Why?"

"One word: Wind." he said. "Wind is great for close combat. Not only that, but since you can also fight really well long distance, you'll have a great advantage. Plus, wind natured chakra is good to use with weapons."

Now Tenten was intrigued. _'Wind and weapons?' _she thought. _'Sounds weird to me.'_

"Heads up,"

"Huh?!" Tenten said, reflexively catching Asuma's trench knives.

"It's made from a special chakra absorbing steel. Now then –"

"Hm? But all my weapons are made out of that metal."

"…"

Asuma gaped at the young Genin. _'She's only a Genin and she's already using this type of steel? Oi…why'd Gai get all of the smart kids? No wait…make that two smart kids. The other one's just a mini clone of him. Heh…'_

"Anyway," he said, clearing his throat, "Channel your chakra into the knife."

"Okay…" replied Tenten, focusing her chakra into the weapon.

"Now when you do it, imagine splitting your chakra in two. Then grind those two chakra fields together until they make each other fine and sharp."

Asuma lifted his head after channeling a small amount of his chakra into the blade. He looked at Tenten's knife. Asuma's eyes widnened. Tenten's chakra had engulfed his entire blade in a field of thin, smooth chakra. Asuma smiled. Never once had he ever thought that someone could manipulate wind chakra this fast. Tenten looked at Asuma for approval as she lifted the trench knife to eye level. Asuma raised a hand and pointed at a tree.

"Throw it," he said.

He and Tenten threw their knives, both soaring in the air as they flew through the tree, embedding themselves into the boulder behind. The chakra faded from both knives after contact with the boulder.

"I think you've got the hang of it. Good luck on the battlefield."

"Thank you, Asuma-sensei!" Tenten replied, walking off.

Asuma walked over to the boulder that was pierced by his knives. As he reached out for them, his hand froze. **Tenten's was embedded further into the rock than his own. **He smiled.

"She really **will **be one hell of a ninja…won't she?"

* * *

The morning's vibrant sunlight made its way past the curtains of Tenten's home, shining into her eyes. 

"Hrmmm…" she mumbled, turning over. Tenten grabbed a hold of the table nearby her for support as she stood up, eyes still full of sleep. After her regular morning routine, she walked out her front door, heading towards Neji's secret training grounds.

She arrived on the grounds as the sun shone high above the clouds, and yet…Neji was still not here. _'Damn...now I won't be able to try **it **in action...'_

"Whatever…" Tenten disappointingly murmured as she climbed up a tree and lay on a branch. With one arm dangling off the tree and another resting on her stomach, she proceeded to fall asleep yet again from the exhaustion of the other day.

* * *

"Tenten." 

"Hrm…"

"Tenten."

"Urg..."

"**Tenten!**"

"WAAAA!" she yelled, swiftly jerking up her head. Leaning a bit too far to the left, she began to lose her balance as she snapped out of her trance. _'Shit! Why did I have to fall asleep in a tree of all places?!'_ Tenten shut her eyes and held both arms over her face, bracing for impact…And yet, it never came. _'Am I…floating?' _ Carefully opening one eye, she peeked beyond the protection of her arms, only to stare straight into a pair of lavender eyes.

Neji had caught her barely before she hit the ground. He stared back at her brown eyes before gently smiling at her antics. _'Tenten's always herself. Clumsy idiot.'_ Neji squatted down after releasing Tenten from his grasp. He stared at her at eye level.

"You," he said, poking her on the forehead, "need to find a better place to sleep."

"Hmph! Like I care." she responded, crossing her arms and turning around. "Anyway, you wanna spar? I got something new I wanna try."

Neji stared at her. She went from pouting to happy-training-mode in less than five seconds. He really would never understand women…

"Your shoulder?" he asked.

"Fine, I barely feel it,"

"…Hn,"

"…Is that the only way you say 'ok'?" Tenten asked.

"…Hn,"

"Or 'whatever'?"

"…Hn,"

"My god, I'm only asking you a bit and you tell me to quit it!? You need a language beyond 'hn', Neji!"

"…Hn,"

"Alright, that's **it!**" Tenten howled before she threw a barrage of shuriken at him.

Neji immediately dodged to the left to avoid the onslaught of sharp objects. Neji stared her way as he backed away carefully, knowing she was angry. And when Tenten was angry, you'd better avoid her. That, or risk being turned into a human porcupine.

"Tenten what are you doing?!" Neji shouted as he once again dodged her kunai.

"Training, what else?" she smirked, "And I've finally found a way to kick your butt, Neji!"

Neji was about to reply but shut his mouth as he ducked under a fuuma shuriken. _'Dear Kami, she's going all out!' _he thought, jumping into and upright position.

Neji turned around and eyed a fist full of senbon, ducking and retaliating with his own kunai. Before he knew it, he saw weapons coming from every direction, all aimed carefully at him.

"_Junsei__ Kaiten!_" he shouted beginning his newly developed technique.

Neji stood there unmoving as he forced out chakra from every point of his body. His chakra smoothly began to mold together into a wall, surrounding and protecting his body. Swinging his arms, Neji utilized his momentum to swirl his chakra around himself. As soon as his chakra began to whirl around him, he stopped spinning, knowing that his chakra would continue to move even with our having to spin.

Neji stared at the onslaught of weapons he was about to deflect. But he saw something different. Something…_blue_ around them. _'Chakra?'_ he thought, _'Tenten knows better. No chakra can pierce mine.' _Neji smirked behind his 'ultimate' defense.

'_C'mon!'_ Tenten thought, chucking weapons towards Neji. _'It's gotta work! It just has to!' _She threw her weapons with everything she had, intent upon defeating the Hyuuga prodigy.

Chakra-powered weapons soared through the air, making contact with the chakra wall of Neji Hyuuga. All of the weapons hit their mark – well, almost. The tip of every weapon was embedded into the fortress of chakra. Within a spilt second almost all weapons were sent flying in random directions. Key word: **almost**. Fixed in _Junsei Kaiten_ was a lone kunai. But it wasn't just a kunai. It was Tenten's _first_ kunai.

Without a sign of warning, the kunai drove itself through Neji's defense, shattering the jutsu. Neji's eyes widened in surprised as he saw wisps of his chakra dissolving into the atmosphere. He wouldn't be able to view it for long. He felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek. Something warm began to trickle down his face and onto his neck. **Blood.**

Tenten stared at the sight before her. She had finally broken through Neji's great defense. And yet…she felt horrible. She saw Neji staring out into space while his new wound continued to produce blood.

"Neji!" Tenten cried, running over as fast as she could.

Neji snapped out of his trance as he gingerly touched his cheek. He looked down at his fingers and found them blood stained.

"Neji, I'm so sorry," Tenten apologized, patting his cheek with a damp towel.

"Itai," he hissed, feeling the cool, soft towel being pushed against face.

"I didn't know that –"

"You've grown stronger…Ten,"

Tenten's hand froze above a set of pads and adhesive tape.

"T-ten? Neji…no one has called me that since…" she muttered, tilting her head down so that her bangs would cover her eyes.

"Since the death of your parents…I know. You said it in your sleep last week."

"…"

Now it was Tenten's turn to go silent. _'I talk in my sleep?_' she thought. _'Oh well. Not too much harm done…'_

"Tch…who woulda known I talked in my sleep?" Tenten sighed, grabbing the bandage from the kit. She gently placed it on Neji's cheek and taped it down appropriately.

"Tenten…you know, you're the best one."

"Best what?" she asked, now confused.

"Best kunoichi in the village. And…"

"…And?"

Tenten stifled a gasp as Neji placed his lips on top of hers, sealing her lips in a soft kiss. Tenten shut her eyes as she began to return the favor, putting her hands around his neck.

"The only one to take it. Now I'll never get it back." Neji mumbled, breaking the kiss.

"Hm?" Tenten asked, still dazed. "Take what? What'd you lose?"

"My heart. You stole it." he finished, setting his hand on her head.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that was such a lame ending. But I've always sucked at those. I was gonna put something, but it didn't sound right after their…moment. XP And sorry for all the line breaks. n-n; Please tell me what you think of it! n-n – Shikyo Yaiba 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have recently went to my optometrist and they say my vision is getting worse. As a result I ahev less time on the the computer, which means less fics. Sorry, everone, but that's what my parents are making me do. I will update when I can. Thanks! - Shikyo Yaiba


End file.
